1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hospital bed and, more particularly, to a hospital bed including a frame, a head board, a foot board, two motor units, a shaft unit and a gear box so that the elements can easily be connected to one another for use and detached from one another for transportation and that the frame can be lifted or lowered on the head board and the foot board in a mode or tilted on the head board and the foot board in another mode.
2. Related Prior Art
A hospital bed typically includes an apparatus for lifting and lowering a head board and a foot board. Two conventional hospital beds will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively.
With reference to FIG. 1, a first conventional hospital bed includes a head board 1, a foot board 2, a dual-gear unit 3 provided below the head board 1, and another dual-gear unit 3 provided below the foot board. Thus, the head board 1 and the foot board 2 can be lifted and lowered because of the dual-gear units 3.
With reference to FIG. 2, a second conventional hospital bed includes a frame 4, a dual-gear unit 5, a head board 6 and a foot board 7. Both of the head board 6 and the foot board 7 are connected to the dual-gear unit 5. Thus, the head board 6 and the foot board 7 are lifted and lowered together with each other.
In the first and second conventional hospital beds, the head board and the foot board can be lifted and lowered. The dual-gear units are used together with shafts, cranks and other parts so that the cranks can be manually operated to lift and lower the head board and the foot board. Each of the first and second conventional hospital beds can be modified by connecting a motor unit to the dual-gear units or unit to lift and lower the head board and the foot board automatically. It however takes a considerably long period of time to dismantle each of the first and second conventional hospital beds in order to connect the motor unit to the dual-gear units or unit. The modification is difficult. The transportation of such a large amount of parts is inconvenient. Electric and/or electronic units could be damaged during the transportation.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.